


heart eyes

by TheSunIsAStar



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So many kisses, andrew is whipped, as the title suggests lol, brief mention of heart eyes, so much fluff read at your own risk lol, steven is a flustered mess, theyre in love what more can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunIsAStar/pseuds/TheSunIsAStar
Summary: Steven turned to say something to him, but the words didn't leave his mouth. Instead, he stared at Andrew with wide eyes, color quickly rising to his cheeks. He whined, "Why do you have to look at me like that?"Andrew raised an eyebrow, smile still in place. "Oh? Does me looking at you bother you, Steven?"Steven grew even more flustered. "Yes. It's making me weak, please stop."
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	heart eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anangryaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangryaries/gifts).



> i just wanted an excuse to write steven giving andrew all the kisses lol. also we as a fandom do not write enough about steven's reaction to andrew's heart eyes and that is a crime hnksdjfhls
> 
> also this is a gift for anangryaries bc without them i wouldve forgotten to upload this fic on here lol

_ Wow, I love Steven Lim, _ Andrew thought, as Steven laughed at something on his phone. This revelation was not new, the two had been dating - dating! He still couldn't believe it - for almost a year. And yet it was moments like these, sitting on the couch while a cooking show played in the background, that made Andrew fall in love all over again. 

He took a moment to take Steven in. His birthmarks. His nose. His hair slightly damp from the shower he took earlier. His eyes. That's his favorite thing about Steven, if he had to choose. His eyes were so expressive, it was hard not to get lost in them. Although to be fair, Andrew loved every bit of Steven, even the parts that originally annoyed him when they first met. He was so lucky to have Steven in his life. Steven  _ is _ his life, so long as he'll have him. Without realizing it, Andrew found himself smiling, no doubt looking every bit as fond as he felt.

Steven turned to say something to him, but the words didn't leave his mouth. Instead, he stared at Andrew with wide eyes, color quickly rising to his cheeks. He whined, "Why do you have to look at me like that?" 

Andrew raised an eyebrow, smile still in place. "Oh? Does me looking at you bother you, Steven?" 

Steven grew even more flustered, and he squirmed in his seat. " _ Yes. _ It's making me weak, please stop." 

Andrew's smile widened. God, he's so in love it's disgusting. "What if I decide not to?" he teased, although only slightly. He truly doubts he has it in him to stop staring at Steven like the love struck fool he was. 

Steven huffed and crossed his arms, a playful smile starting to bloom. "Then I have no choice but to go on offense."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "And what might that be?" 

Instead of telling, Steven decided to show him. He grabbed Andrew by the sides of his face and brought him closer, until they were touching foreheads. 

Steven stared into Andrew's eyes and laughed softly. "You're a menace, Andy." 

And with that he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Andrew's. He pulled away, and Andrew followed. Steven laughed and proceeded to pepper kisses wherever he could. He kissed his cheeks. His nose. His forehead. Under his eyes. He would revisit places and leave a few more fleeting pecks there, as light as a butterfly's wing. Between kisses, Steven would murmur sweet nothings against his skin. 

Every kiss, every word that Steven gifted him was enough to melt Andrew, and he felt such an overwhelming feeling of love that he genuinely thinks his brain shut down. He couldn't think of anything, at that moment all he thought about was  _ Steven, Steven, Steven. _

Andrew let out a loving sigh and brought Steven's lips to his. It was gentle and loving, and it didn't last long simply because the two kept breaking into fond smiles. 

Steven learned back a bit, took Andrew's hand, and brought it to his lips. Andrew was once again taken aback by Steven's eyes. They were stunning. They were bright and playful, soft and loving in a way that was reserved only for Andrew. 

"You're not gonna stop looking at me like that, huh." 

"Nope," he said, popping the p. 

Steven laughed, "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this incredibly short fic lol. as always if you wanna chat come hit me up on tumblr @/homemade-history ^^


End file.
